DEAREST
by karlita G
Summary: "No te atrevas a enamorarte, ni mucho menos permitas que un hombre te desee porque tu corazón se debilitara, presa fácil de tus enemigos seras y con la muerte tu lo habrás de pagar" la hermosa sacerdotisa recordó cada una de esas palabras, en medio de su agonía ella perdió la vida, aún completamente consiente de la maldición que la envolvía fue capaz de amar a ese demonio sin temor
1. Chapter 1

**DEAREST**

 **Estimadas lectoras de Fanfiction les traigo una nueva historia de amor entre nuestros dos rubios, Sé que aún no he terminado "Amantes por la eternidad" y que tardo demasiado en actualizar y les pido enormemente un gran disculpa ya casi salgo de vacaciones y les aseguro que tratare de publicar mucho más seguido solo que no puede evitar escribir esta nueva historia, y me gustaría que también le pudiesen dar una oportunidad y dejando sus comentarios respecto a esta historia los cuales son muy importantes para mí ya que ellos también me motivan a seguir escribiendo, este historia está basada en el argumento del anime Inuyasha con los personajes de Candy Candy el argumento lo modificare con un "poco" de mi imaginación jejejeje. Mi hermano me animo a que escribiera esta historia ya que esta fascinado con el anime de Inuyasha, mi historia la cual esta titulada como Dearest título de la triste canción de amor entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, mi hermano fue mi motivación para esta historia la cual escribí estando el a mi lado ya que se encuentra enfermo de salud su enfermedad está catalogada como cáncer él tiene Purpura Trombocitopenia Inmune de Novo, pero gracias a dios ya se encuentra mejor, recuperándose en casa ya que hace una semana volvió a recaer de su enfermedad la cual se originó a causa de mucha depresión ya que la muerte de 5 personas muy importantes en nuestra vida afectaron gradualmente a mi hermano, en fin las invito a leer esta nueva historia de amor.**

 **Los personajes de ambos animes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños cuyos personajes e historias utilizo con la finalidad de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **La profundidad de su herida era imposible poder curarla y la sangre no dejaba de brotar, ella lo sabía muy bien, sabía que no tendría más tiempo ya que la hora de su muerte se acercaba, su hermoso rostro se contraía a causa del dolor, mientras sus hermosas esmeraldas observaban llenas de melancolía y con una profunda tristeza a su amado, quien yacía inconsciente recargado en aquel árbol de hermosos cerezos que siempre fue testigo de su gran amor, ese amor que era mal visto por aquellos quienes los rodeaban y consideraban que era algo imperdonable que una sacerdotisa se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de un demonio; pero para esa hermosa sacerdotisa de cabellos lacios y dorados, no le importo en lo más mínimo lo que pudieran pensar los demás jamás se arrepentiría de haber amado tan fervientemente a ese demonio cuya belleza masculina era capaz de hipnotizar a cualquier mujer, bajo su mirada a la altura de su pecho donde sus manos resguardaban una hermosa esfera que emitía una preciosa luz blanca, esa esfera era la principal causante de su catastrófico destino. Sus lágrimas brotaban de sus atrayentes esmeraldas y volvió a posar su hermoso mirar en el dueño de cada una de sus emociones, observo detenidamente la flecha sagrada que atravesaba el pecho del demonio tenía la certera confianza de que esa flecha lo protegería aunque ella dejase de pertenecer al mundo de los vivos, la hermana de la bella sacerdotisa se acercó rápidamente donde su hermosa hermana comenzaba a delirar.**

 **_ ¡Mikenia! ¡Por dios, tu herida no me es posible curarla con mis poderes espirituales, ese maldito demonio te traiciono! ¡Él muy cobarde te ataco por la espalda, Mikenia te lo advertí hermana, te había dicho que era un grave error enamorarte de alguien como él! _ Exclamó sumamente preocupada su hermana quien también ya se temía lo peor.**

 **_ Annie…él… él no fue quien me lastimo, al contario trato de protegerme_ Exclamó Mikenia completamente segura de que su amado no la había traicionado.**

 **_ ¡Pero hermana, los aldeanos aseguran haber visto a Alberth intentar arrebatarte la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, aseguran que fuel el quien causo tu mortal herida!**

 **_ Cree… cree en mí… por favor mi pequeña Annie cree en mí cuando digo que no fue Alberth quien me lastimo, alguien… alguien usurpo su identidad con la finalidad de que termináramos… por matarnos entre nosotros mismos.**

 **_ Mikenia para poder lograr algo así, aquellos que les tendieron esta vil trampa deben ser poseedores de una magia oscura que solo muy pocos demonios pueden controlar.**

 **La sacerdotisa Mikenia observo a su pequeña hermana incitándola a divagar sobre un posible sospechoso del cual la hermosa sacerdotisa podría jurar que era el principal causante de sus desgracias, al parecer su hermana logro dar con la misma persona una vez que sus hermosos ojos café claro se agrandaron al llegar a dicha conclusión.**

 **_ ¡Terry, Terry! ¡Fue él verdad, hermana!**

 **Su hermoso rostro comenzaba a lucir demasiado pálido, no le quedaba mucho tiempo tenía que poner al tanto de sus decisiones a su pequeña Annie.**

 **_ Annie ab… abrázame por favor.**

 **_ ¡Mikenia, tú vas a estar bien, por favor resiste, tu puedes lograrlo!**

 **_ No me queda mucho ti… tiempo, Annie mi herida no podre sanarla ni yo misma y… esto es a… a causa de la maldición que me lanzaron_ Annie observo al borde el pánico a su moribunda hermana.**

 **_ ¡¿Cuál maldición?!_ Exclamó Annie muy preocupada y temerosa de la respuesta de su hermana.**

 **Con un doloroso suspiro, se aferró con fuerza en el regazo de su hermana.**

 **_ "** _ **No te atrevas a enamorarte y mucho menos permitas que un hombre te desee, porque tú corazón se debilitara, presa fácil de tus enemigos serás y con la muerte tú lo habrás de pagar".**_

 **_ ¡¿Quién fue, Mikenia?!**

 **_ Aimeé.**

 **Annie aún no era capaz de digerir esa terrible noticia como era posible que una sacerdotisa maldijera a otra eso era totalmente aterrador, las sacerdotisas son poseedoras de poderes espirituales los cuales son capaces de erradicar o purificar todo mal que intente hacerles frente, pero aún no era capaz de entender como una maldición era capaz de consumir la inmortalidad de su hermosa hermana.**

 **_ Annie, una vez… una vez que esté muerta quiero que quemes mi cadáver junto a la esfera de los cuatros espíritus, la llevare conmigo al otro mundo donde sin impedimento alguno la seguiré protegiendo ese… ese es mi beber como su guardiana.**

 **_ ¡Mikenia, tu no vas a morir que piensas que podría decirle a Alberth cuando despierte y se dé cuenta de tú ausencia, Mikenia él va a sufrir demasiado cuando se entere!**

 **_ Mi Alberth no podrá volver a despertar por que la flecha sagrada que atraviesa su pecho no podrá ser removida por alguien más, solo quien… quien lo halla protegido con esa flecha será la única persona capaz se retirársela.**

 **_ ¡Hermana por favor, recuerda que tienes que luchar aún para poder recuperar a tu hijo! ¡Aquel hijo que te fue arrebatado de tus brazos el día en que nació!**

 **¡MIKENIA NO… NO LO HAGAS!**

 **Ignoro completamente las suplicas de su pequeña hermana, su hijo aquel hijo que pese haberlo concebido en contra de su voluntad, lo amaba tan intensamente, deseaba con todo su corazón poder conocerlo poder plantarse frente a él y decirle ¡Soy tu madre! Pero al parecer el destino no quería que madre e hijo se conocieran, la tristeza comenzaba a invadirla nuevamente, había llegado la hora de decirle adiós a su demonio, a su amado hijo y su pequeña hermana.**

 **Se enfocó en reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para poder resguardar en su hermoso y esbelto cuerpo a la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, su precioso vestido de seda blanca se había teñido de un rojo intenso que no dejaba de brotar de su mortal herida y con decisión pronuncio sus últimas palabras.**

 **_** _ **"Llave de mi espiritualidad que resguardas mis poderes sobre el bien y el mal, resguarda en mi cuerpo a la esfera de los cuatro espíritus y séllala con los poderes de aquella que alguna vez fue mi inmortalidad, hazlo por el Mikenia"**_

 **La esfera de los cuatro espíritus expulso una impresionante onda acompañada de su tenue luz blanca y se adentró lentamente en el pecho de la bella sacerdotisa una vez que la esfera entro en el cuerpo de Mikenia, ella libero su último suspiro mientras su vida se esfumaba como humo en el viento.**

 **Annie no puedo evitar quebrarse del dolor de haber perdido a su hermana y el llanto no se hizo esperar se aferraba con dolor al cuerpo ya sin vida de su Mikenia, observo frente a ella el cuerpo inconsciente del gran amor de su hermana y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que él no despertara y así no tuviera que sufrir la ausencia de Mikenia, los aldeanos de su pequeño pueblo comenzaron a rodear a las dos hermanas, se hincaron a modo de una pequeña reverencia despidiendo del mundo de los vivos a la mujer de una belleza arrebatadora quien los había protegido de todo mal…**

 **El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa era consumido rápidamente por el fuego mientras una hermosa y tenue luz resaltaba a la altura de su pecho, la esfera de los cuatro espíritus quien poseía conciencia propia fue capaz de darse cuenta que el alma de la bella sacerdotisa se desprendía de su cuerpo marchándose al otro mundo junto con ella y antes de que juntas emprendieran su marcha la esfera se dirigió a su guardiana**

 **_** _ **Mikenia Britter fuiste capaz de protegerme hasta tu último aliento de vida, incluso sacrificaste tu inmortalidad por mí a pesar de que tuviste que dejar aquellos que amabas.**_

 **Mikenia detuvo su andar y observo detenidamente a la esfera que resguardaba su desnudes era oculta por su hermosa y lacia cabellera rubia que le llegaba a la altura de sus muslos.**

 **_** _ **Sé que deseas en el fondo de tu corazón poder regresar el tiempo y evitar que sucedieran muchas cosas ¿Verdad? O podría ser que te arrepientes de muchas cosas, a pesar de la maldición que te lanzaron fuiste capaz de amar sin temor alguno a ese demonio.**_

 _ **_**_ **Jamás me arrepentiré de cada segundo que haya vivido, ninguna vida es perfecta todo ser vivo experimenta ciertas dificultades que intentan impedir que a uno le sea más fácil encontrar la propia felicidad pero todo sufrimiento no nos impide experimentar cierta dicha, ¿Regresar el tiempo? ¿Para qué? Sucedió todo aquello que debía de suceder** __ **y aunque me duele tener que decir adiós deseo con todas mis fuerzas que mis seres queridos sean muy felices.**

 **_** _ **Mikenia, a mí no me engañas puedo sentir que tu alma no concuerda con tus propias palabras, deseas intensamente poder cambiar tantas cosas, estoy consciente de que planeabas utilizarme con la finalidad de poder convertir en un ser humano a ese demonio al mismo tiempo que tu renunciarías al sacerdocio para poder compartir una vida juntos pero tus enemigos truncaron tus más anhelados sueños.**_

 **Por primera vez la hermosa sacerdotisa se quedó sin palabras, la esfera de los cuatro espíritus fue capaz de desnudar el sentir de su propia alma y sabía a la perfección las consecuencias que conllevarían pedirle un deseo a tan peligrosa esfera pero…**

 **_** _ **Sé que lo deseas, solo tienes que pedirlo, deseas con todas tus fuerzas estar a su lado, pero te lo advierto Mikenia, que ante una nueva vida no serás capaz de poder desacerté mí hasta que encuentres la manera de poder erradicar mi existencia ya que solo soy capaz de proporcionar poderes inimaginables a seres de la oscuridad, pero en cambio solo tú eres capaz de purificarme completamente de todo mal.**_

 **Mikenia escucho detalladamente cada una de sus palabras, tomo nuevamente en sus delicadas manos a la esfera refugiándola contra su pecho mientras esta la bañaba con su preciosa luz, cerro completamente sus hermosos ojos y pronuncio las siguientes palabras…**

 **_ Deseo con todas mis fuerzas, poder estar a tu lado nuevamente amor mío.**

 **150 años después…**

 **_ Tranquila Sra. White, intentémoslo de nuevo, a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, tres… puje señora, puje.**

 **_ Haaaaa, uuf, mmmmm, haaaaa**

 **_ Lo ha hecho muy bien Sra. White felicidades es madre de una preciosa niña.**

 **La madre primeriza tomo entre sus brazos a su hermosa hija, quien al sentir el calor de su madre abrió completamente sus ojitos para observar con curiosidad a la mujer que sería su madre.**

 **_ ¡George, mírala es tan hermosa, observa sus ojos mi amor, son tan verdes como las mismísimas esmeraldas, por dios nuestra hija es poseedora de una gran belleza aunque las pequitas que adornan su delicado rostro la hacen aún más irresistible.**

 **El orgulloso y feliz padre estaba que no cabía de tanta felicidad pero lo que llamo su atención fue que al parecer había visto brillar intensamente una pequeña y hermosa luz blanca en el pechito de su hermosa hija pero una vez que cerro sus ojos, nuevamente al abrirlos esa tenue luz había desaparecido y pensó que por un segundo que tanta dicha ya lo hacía delirar.**

 **_ Es realmente hermosa como su madre, se parece demasiado a ti mi amada Elizabeth, gracias por darme el mejor regalo de toda mi vida_ Exclamó el emocionado padre besando con total devoción la frente de su esposa.**

 **_ George, quiero llamarla Candice, Candice White Andrew ¿Te gusta?**

 **_ ¡Por supuesto, que estoy de acuerdo Elizabeth, Candice me parece el nombre perfecto para nuestra hija!**

 **Ambos padres le admiraban detenidamente a su hermosa y risueña hija fruto de su gran amor, pero lo que ellos no imaginaban era que muchas sorpresas les tenía preparado el destino, principalmente a la pequeña Candice…**

 **Continuara…**

 **Con cariño y gratitud Karlita G.**


	2. Chapter 2

" **DEAREST"**

 **Los personajes y respectivas historias no me pertenecen, si no, a sus respectivos autores, en quienes me apoyo e inspiro con la finalidad de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **De antemano, pido enormemente una disculpa por la demora, me gustaría que me pudiesen dejar reviews respecto a cómo les parece la historia o ya sea para alguna sugerencia, crítica constructiva etc. Disfruten de la lectura.**

 **(Capitulo 2)**

 **AÍDAN Y LA EXTERMINADORA**

…

 **George White and Elizabeth Andrew**

 **1977-2015**

 **1978-2015**

" **Su hermoso recuerdo,**

 **Siempre prevalecerá en el corazón**

 **De su dulce Candy"**

 **El frio viento de un triste amanecer, acariciaba lentamente la pequeña y esbelta figura de una hermosa joven fundida en un sencillo vestido negro de encaje y que cuya rebelde cabellera rubia, rizada se mecía al ritmo del viento, observaba con tanta melancolía y tristeza, la tumba de sus amados padres a quienes la vida se los arrebato en un terrible accidente automovilístico; aproximadamente a casi tres meses del deceso de sus padres, Candy regresaba a visitarlos con la finalidad de despedirse de ellos ya que aun siendo menor de edad quedo al cuidado de la adinerada familia de su madre, quienes una semana antes reclamaron su custodia y por ello se marchaba de Chicago para iniciar una nueva vida en Londres.**

 **Era tan difícil para ella tener que decir adiós e inevitablemente las lágrimas nuevamente bañaban sin cesar a su hermoso y pecoso rostro, sus tan características esmeraldas expresaban el sofocante dolor de haber perdido al ser amado y por alguna extraña razón tuvo la impresión que no era la primera vez que su corazón tenía que dejar ir a quienes amara, sintió como unos fuertes brazos estrechaban su pequeña cintura, el calor que emanaban esos brazos le era tan reconfortante y cálido al mismo tiempo.**

 **_ Mi chaparrita pecosa, es hora de marcharnos tu avión sale en una hora_ le susurro una hermosa voz masculina tan familiar para ella.**

 **_ Lo se Anthony, además no tengo por qué decir adiós ya que en cuanto me sea posible volveré nuevamente y vendré a decirles, que aunque ya no estén conmigo nunca, nunca dejare de amarlos_ exclamo decisivamente la pequeña pecosa.**

 **_ Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?_ pregunto Anthony.**

 **Y con una cautivadora sonrisa de sus acorazonados labios asintió afirmativamente, tomados de la mano emprendieron camino hacia la salida del cementerio.**

 **Un cómodo silencio los acompaño en todo el camino hacia el aeropuerto, una vez que llegaron Anthony la detuvo antes de que se marchara, le estaba costando tanto tener que dejarla ir; ella y su madre eran lo más importante en su vida, la amaba tanto, aunque bien sabía que por mucho que Candy fuera su novia ella no sentía lo mismo por el pero aun así trataría de ser paciente tenía la confianza de que con el tiempo ella lograra amarlo. De cierta manera no podía evitar sentir temor alguno de que Candy conociera a alguien más en Londres y se olvidara de él.**

 **Candy pudo percatarse de lo pensativo y preocupado que Anthony estaba y se dio cuenta de que una vez se marchara dejaría un gran vació en su corazón, ellos habían sido buenos amigos desde su infancia, compartiendo tristezas y alegrías. Anthony y Rose Mary eran como su segunda familia nunca la dejaron sola, mucho menos cuando sus padres murieron aunque de cierta manera le incomodaba recordar como termino siendo novia de Anthony no le molestaba en lo más mínimo recibir las muestras de cariño y de mucha paciencia por parte de él a veces se odiaba así misma por no ser capaz de ofrecerle a Anthony ese mismo amor que él le profesaba, con mucho dolor y tristeza se fundieron en un gran abrazo, ambos sabían muy bien que no se verían por mucho tiempo; una vez que terminaron de abrazarse, las hermosas esmeraldas de Candy se perdieron cariñosamente en los hermosos ojos azules de su Anthony y con mucha ternura despeino la rebelde cabellera rubia de su novio, la escena era simplemente graciosa ya que tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para lograr alcanzar su cabellera porque Anthony era mucho más alto que ella.**

 **Con resignación, emprendió sin marcha atrás y pudo escuchar la voz de Anthony gritarle desde una gran distancia que ya los separaba…**

 **_ ¡Candy, te prometo que en cuanto pueda iré a visitarte junto con mi madre, Candy, te amo, por favor no te olvides de nosotros! _ Exclamo Anthony inmerso en un total de emociones hacia su pequeña pecosa.**

 **Candy sentía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto, no solo por el simple hecho de tener que despedirse, si no, porque no era capaz de corresponder con un "te amo" ya que su terco corazón no lo sentía, con mucha tristeza le respondió…**

 **_ ¡Yo también te quiero mucho, a ti y a tu madre y te prometo que jamás los olvidare!_ Exclamo la pecosa emprendiendo nuevamente hacia su destino.**

 **Sin imaginar que desde ese momento su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma y durante esa dura travesía podría enfrentarse a un sinfín de experiencias sumamente peligrosas donde la maldad y el amor probablemente dejarían huella alguna en su corazón…**

…

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

 **_ ¡Stear, por el amor de dios quieres dejar esa guitarra en paz, la tía abuela nos espera en la sala ya que nuestra prima no tardara en llegar!**

 **_ Tranquilo Archie me daré prisa es solo que los chicos del grupo me pidieron una nueva canción dentro de una semana y no tengo ni la menor idea que escribir ¡hermano, estoy en serios problemas, la inspiración se me ha ido! _ Exclamo sumamente estresado un apuesto chico de hermosos ojos color café oscuro, aunque usara gafas su galanura no pasaba desapercibida para ninguna chica de su edad.**

 **_ Stear, no te exaltes cuando menos te des cuenta ya tendrás una nueva composición solo preocúpate por alistarte ella no tardará en llegar y no creo que quieras hacer enojar a la tía abuela tan temprano _ Explico su hermano mayor, aunque se parecían mucho Archie era el más maduro de los dos su único defecto era que gustaba tener fama de mujeriego siempre las mujeres caían rendidas ante los encantos de su hermano y más cuando las cautivaba con sus abrumadores ojos color miel.**

 **_ ¿Cómo crees que sea ella? _ Pregunto Stear con curiosidad.**

 **_ No tengo ni la menor idea Stear, solo espero que no sea igual de creída y arrogante que Elisa, lo único que me conto William es que ella es nieta directa de la tía abuela, si no mal recuerdo es hija de la tía Elizabeth.**

 **_ La tía Elizabeth Andrew, la otra vez escuche que la tía abuela le contaba a Sara que Elizabeth se había fugado con un médico que al parecer no tenía muy buena reputación y según ella ni en que caerse muerto, pero, ¿Por qué mandarían a su hija a vivir con nosotros?_ Indago Stear**

 **_ Stear, Elizabeth y George fallecieron hace tres meses_ Explico con gran pesar Archie.**

 **_ Bueno, creo que deberíamos de bajar, no quiero escuchar a la tía gritándonos_ Pronuncio Stear un poco incómodo.**

 **Ambos hermanos se dispusieron a encontrarse con la tía abuela y con el patriarca de la familia quien a pesar de ser 6 años mayor que ellos ya cargaba en sus hombros la responsabilidad de mantener y engrandecer los bienes de la aglomerada dinastía Andrew, una vez que llegaran a la sala se percataron de la presencia de la familia Legan. Con suma discreción Stear le susurró al oído a su hermano…**

 **_ Archie, se nota que los Legan no tienen vergüenza mira que venir a conocer a una de las principales herederas, tengo la extraña sensación de que Sara no perderá la oportunidad de que Neal seduzca a nuestra prima _ Exclamo Stear con cierta indignación.**

 **_ Hermano, ya somos dos los que pensamos lo mismo, no me extrañaría conociendo la ambición de los Legan bien que saben fingir su "cariño y aprecio" con la tía_ Pronuncio Archie con cierto recelo.**

 **_ Tía no puedo evitar preocuparme de que la hija de Elizabeth pueda causarle algunos malestares con su dudosa procedencia y quien sabe que educación le hayan inculcado, usted ya no tiene por qué lidiar con ese tipo de problemática suficiente a sacrificado con la educación de los muchachos_ Exclamo Sara con fingida inocencia que resaltaba de sus ojos almendrados.**

 **_ Pienso lo mismo que mi mamá, tía quien sabe que malas mañanas traerá consigo_ Pronuncio Elisa con cierta malicia, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos su hermosa cabellera castaño rojizo.**

 **_ Sara, Elisa creo que ustedes son las personas menos indicadas para juzgar a la hija de Elizabeth sin conocerla aun, así que les pido de favor que se muerdan tantito la lengua ante su impertinencia, ya que nosotros nos encargaremos de su educación y como su única familia es nuestro deber cuidar de ella para su propio bien_ Exclamo William algo colérico por las palabras de sus invitadas.**

 **_ De ser necesario, yo personalmente me encargare de pulir los modales de mi propia nieta, no permitiré que ella cometa los mismos errores que su madre_ Exclamo la tía abuela con determinación, si era necesario acudiría a sus más sucias artimañas para lograr su cometido.**

 **_ Creo que no tardará en llegar, la susodicha ¿Verdad? _ Exclamo Neal con impaciencia.**

 **Todos estaban inmersos en un profundo e incómodo silencio para algunos, cuando escucharon llamar a la puerta de la impresionante mansión, todos se pusieron de pie y con curiosidad se dirigieron a recibir a una de las herederas del clan Andrew.**

 **Candy sentía que los nervios comenzaban a invadirla y por alguna extraña razón quería marcharse de nuevo a Chicago con Anthony y Rose Mary, la impresionante mansión que se mostraba ante ella era muy hermosa jamás había visto algo así y por unos instantes pensó que todo eso era un sueño, acompañada del chofer que fue a recibirla al aeropuerto se dirigieron hacia la enorme puerta y una vez que la mucama les permitiera entrar puedo encararse con todas las personas que decían ser familia de su fallecida madre…**

 **Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la hermosa presencia que se mostraba ante todos; Stear y Archie agrandaron sorpresivamente sus hermosos ojos al percatarse de la abrumadora belleza que irradiaba aquella chica de hermosos rizos rubios que llevaba sueltos y que deslumbraban junto con sus cautivadores ojos cuyas esmeraldas los estudiaba con curiosidad. William y Neal quedaron perdidamente prendados de esa hermosa chica quien con determinación camino hacia su encuentro con un caminar que acentuaba su hermoso y bien moldeado cuerpo, Sara y Elisa la observaban con cierta impresión y mucha envidia mientras que la tía abuela se enorgullecía de la impresionante belleza de su tan añorada nieta.**

 **_ Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Candice White Andrew, pero pueden llamarme Candy_ Pronuncio la pequeña pecosa con su armoniosa voz acompañaba de una hermosa e inocente sonrisa de sus rosados y acorazonados labios.**

 **_ Mi hermosa nieta Candice, por dios, como has crecido_ Exclamo la tía abuela Elroy con cierto jubilo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña pecosa.**

 **Pero algo extraño sucedió, cuando la tía abuela la abrazo un terrible y sofocante dolor invadió el pecho de Candy, sentía que se asfixiaba, se llevó su pequeña y delicada mano a la altura de su pecho como si de esa manera pudiera apaciguar el dolor que la invadía sin piedad alguna y una extraña visión invadió su mente en la cual se veía así misma mientras corría desesperantemente en las profundidades del bosque hasta que logro llegar donde un apuesto joven la recibía con una abrumadora sonrisa…**

 **_** _ **Por fin has regresado Mikenia, pero la espera valió la pena_**_ **Exclamo con júbilo el apuesto joven.**

 **Cuyo rostro era imposible de poder apreciar ya que este comenzaba a distorsionarse, regresando a la pequeña pecosa a la realidad quien termino por perder el conocimiento frente a todos, William reacciono rápido y tomo entre sus fuertes brazos el hermoso cuerpo inerte, para evitar que el peso de Candy cayera por completo sobre su tía quien sumamente preocupada se extrañó de lo que paso.**

…

 **Escocia**

 **Caminaba lentamente en las profundidades del hermoso bosque mientras el rico olor a humedad invadía sus fosas nasales el día lucia realmente hermoso pero a su vez muy triste, no dejaba de ver y sentir esa tristeza desde que su hermana había fallecido, en ese momento decidió emprender nuevamente su camino hacia la tumba que resguardaba los restos de su fallecida Mikenia, caminaba con suma elegancia y su belleza no pasaba desapercibida, todos los habitantes del pueblo que se escondía en las profundidades de lo más alto de las montañas de Escocia admiraban a la sacerdotisa Annie cuya cabellera negra se ondeaba al compás del viento mientras su preciosa piel blanca brillaba intensamente con los rayos del sol, su cautivador mirar de color café claro se perdía en el horizonte mientras su hermoso vestido blanco acariciaba su esbelto cuerpo con cada paso que deba.**

 **Cuando se aproximaba a su destino una extraña presencia sobre natural la alarmo ya que monstruos y demonios no podían entrar a lo más alto de tierras sagradas con seguridad empuño en defensa su arco con una flecha a su alcance en caso de ser necesario, cuando se acercaba más pudo apreciar frente a la tumba de su hermana un cuerpo atlético muy masculino y alto, quien vestía un elegante traje de etiqueta color gris; su corta cabellera castaña era acariciada con malicia por el fuerte viento que comenzaba a intensificarse, una vez que el extraño sujeto se dio la media vuelta para encarar a Annie, quien al posar sus ojos en los del extraño se aquedo totalmente petrificada al notar el impresionante parecido que tenía con su fallecida hermana ambos poseían las mismas esmeraldas pero también poseía cierto parecido con el demonio que causo mucho sufrimiento y dolor en su hermana.**

 **El extraño joven, cuya perfección física era abrumadora, se acercó lentamente donde estaba Annie y tomo con delicadeza entre sus grandes manos las de Annie quien estaba a punto de romper en llanto al percatarse quien era en realidad ese hermoso joven ya que emanaba la misma esencia de Mikenia…**

 **_ ¿Cómo lograste entrar en tierras sagradas?_ Logro articular Annie con curiosidad.**

 **_ Soy mitad demonio y mi otra mitad es resguardada por los mismos poderes espirituales de la más poderosa sacerdotisa que pudo existir en este mundo_ Exclamo con orgullo el apuesto joven**

 **_ ¡Tú eres… tú eres el hijo de Mikenia ¿Verdad? Por favor dime que es verdad!_ Pregunto con vehemencia Annie quien no pudo contener por mucho más tiempo el llanto.**

 **El apuesto joven acuno entre sus musculosos brazos el esbelto cuerpo de Annie a quien mecía con mucha ternura mientras la hermosa sacerdotisa se quebraba en llanto ya que tenía frente a ella al añorado hijo de su fallecida hermana…**

 **_ Annie, no tienes por qué llorar_ Susurro con cariño el apuesto joven.**

 **_ ¡Por Dios, todo esto tiene que ser un sueño! _ Exclamo con incredulidad Annie.**

 **_ Annie, muchas cosas están por suceder no puedes debilitarte en estos momentos, ella te necesitara, necesitara de tus conocimientos y de tu incondicional apoyo_ Explico con seriedad el extraño joven.**

 **_ ¿Ella?_ Pregunto Annie totalmente confundida.**

 **_ Solo puedo decirte que ha regresado a este mundo la única guardiana de la más poderosa esfera que todo ser maligno ambiciona poseer, Annie tu sabrás de quien se trata una vez que ella venga hacia ti_ Explico el joven.**

 **El apuesto joven se alejó de Annie y volvió a posar su cautivadora mirada en la tumba de Mikenia.**

 **_ No había noche alguna sin que dejara de soñar con su belleza, hasta hora no he logrado entender por qué me anhelaba, amaba y deseaba tanto pese haber llevado en su vientre aquel hijo que concibió en contra de su voluntad aun no soy capaz de asimilar como fue capaz de amarme con tanta vehemencia después de haber sufrido tanto_ Exclamo con impotencia y mucha rabia el atractivo joven.**

 **Se dio media vuelta para observar nuevamente a Annie quien lo observaba con tanta tristeza y algo de confusión, se encamino nuevamente hacia ella y deposito un casto beso en la frente de la sacerdotisa para así después marcharse del lugar no sin antes decirle cuál era su nombre.**

 **_ Aídan, mi nombre es Aídan_ Una vez que pronuncio su nombre se dispuso a marcharse.**

 **Mientras descendía colina abajo pudo percatarse que lo esperaba una hermosa chica cuya vestimenta de traje negro con capa ajustada que resaltaba su hermoso cuerpo, el intenso viento jugaba con su corta cabellera castaña que le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros y poso sus fascinantes ojos café oscuro en la silueta del apuesto joven quien la recibió con una cálida sonrisa ya que estaba sumamente satisfecho de que se hubiera presentado inmediatamente a su llamado.**

 **_ Aídan, Tom dijo que necesitabas de mi presencia cuento antes, así que, aquí me tienes_ Se presentó la hermosa chica al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia con respeto para Aídan.**

 **_ Patricia O'Brian, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, me alegra poder verte de nuevo y saber que estas bien_ Exclamo Aídan con dulzura.**

 **_ Gracias por tu preocupación, pero sé que me has llamado por algo importante ¿Verdad?_ Pregunto con seriedad.**

 **_ Así es Paty, necesito que tú, la mejor exterminadora de monstruos proteja a la guardiana de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus_ Explico Aídan.**

 **_ Pero Aídan, creí que la guardiana de la esfera había fallecido hace 170 años y que se había llevado consigo al otro mundo a tan peligrosa esfera_ Exclamo Paty totalmente confundida.**

 **_ Y estas en lo correcto, pero ella ha reencarnado, regreso de nuevo a este mundo y por supuesto junto con la esfera_ Explico Aídan.**

 **_ ¡Por dios, la sacerdotisa Mikenia ha reencarnado, pero ¿Cómo ha sido eso posible?!_ Exclamo Paty con asombro.**

 **_ Solo puedo deducir que la causante de su reencarnación ha sido a causa de la misma esfera, es por ello Paty que necesito que estés a su lado; la esfera se resguarda en su interior, si no me equivoco, la esfera podría ser expulsada de su cuerpo una vez que su impresionante poder se vea sumamente alterado por energía negativa_ Pronuncio Aídan con mucha preocupación.**

 **_ Ella podría estar rodeada de energía negativa, aunque por el momento ella no está rodeada de seres sobrenaturales malignos la maldad y los malos pensamientos de algunos seres humanos, serán más que suficientes para que eso suceda.**

 **_ Es por ello que te necesito Paty, que la ayudes y protejas ya que al principio se sentirá muy asustada o totalmente confusa ante lo que se tenga que enfrentar.**

 **_ Por supuesto que lo hare Aídan, pero, protegerla significaría enfrentarnos también a tu padre ya que una vez que la esfera se libere de su refugio su gran poder estará en la mira por tu propio padre_ Externo con cierta preocupación la valiente exterminadora.**

 **_ Paty, por mí puede desaparecer de la faz de la tierra ese ¡maldito demonio, te juro que ese malnacido no volverá a truncar la felicidad de mi madre, no otra vez!_ Aseguro Aídan con tanta rabia y odio al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus puños con fuerza.**

 **_ Comprendo Aídan pero tengo la extraña sensación que cierto demonio sellado por la flecha sagrada de Mikenia, no tardara en despertar ¿No es así?**

 **_ Es verdad, Alberth no tardara en despertar una vez que ella logre romper el sello que lo mantiene inerte_ Exclamo Aídan con una sonrisa de medio lado.**

 **_ Estoy completamente seguro de que el amor entre ese poderoso demonio y la más formidable sacerdotisa, se intensificara una vez que unan sus fuerzas para poder lograr que la esfera de los cuatro espíritus desaparezca de nuestro mundo_ Aseguro Aídan con mucha ilusión.**

 **Aídan y la exterminadora subieron a la limusina que los esperaba y se dispusieron a marcharse del lugar, para Aídan era muy importante lograr que Paty lograra infiltrarse en la vida cotidiana de la reencarnación de Mikenia, él sabía a la perfección que nuevos peligros se encontraban al asecho y entre ellos se encontraba principalmente uno de los demonios más poderosos y temibles de todos los tiempos, Terry Granchester…**

…

 **_ Candy, ¿Te sientes ya un poco mejor?_ Pregunto William sumamente preocupado.**

 **La pequeña pecosa comenzó abrir lentamente sus hermosos ojos y poso su mirar en el apuesto hombre que estaba a su lado, por lo cual no pudo evitar recordar a su amado padre, con algo de dificultad logro incorporarse pudo apreciar que estaba sobre una cama inmensamente grande al igual que la habitación en la que se encontraba con algo de confusión observo con cierta interrogación a William.**

 **_ ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió? Aun siento algunas punzadas de dolor en mi pecho_ Pregunto extrañada la pequeña pecosa.**

 **_ Te desmayaste Candy, nos asustaste mucho pequeña aunque el doctor vino a revisarte dijo que no era nada grave, pero aun así la tía y yo queremos hacerte unos estudios médicos para poder estar un poco más tranquilos_ Explico William.**

 **_ No tiene caso que se me realicen los estudios mmm perdona pero ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Eres algo de mi madre?**

 **_ ¡Es verdad! Discúlpame por no presentarme todo sucedió tan rápido que no recordaba que aún no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, mi nombre es William Andrew soy el patriarca del clan Andrew cuya posición me fue otorgada por ser el mayor de los cuatro herederos a lo mucho debo de ser como ocho años más grande que tu jajajaja _ Dijo William al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a la pequeña pecosa.**

 **_ ¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy Candice pero puedes llamarme simplemente Candy_ Se presentó Candy con mucha alegría ya que William le había caído muy bien.**

 **_ Así que tú y yo somos primos Candy mi padre Edward Andrew fue primo hermano de tu mamá Elizabeth Andrew, pero cambiando de tema ¿Por qué dices que no tiene caso que te realicemos los estudios médicos?_ Exclamo William la pregunta con cierto reproche.**

 **_ Es que no es la primera vez que me sucede ya tenía muchos años que esos dolores en mi pecho no se presentaban incluso mis padres me llevaron varias veces al médico y se me trato en cardiología pero aun así todo estudio que se me realizaba demostraba que mi corazón y estado de salud estaban intactos_ Explico Candy.**

 **_ ¿Estas completamente segura, Candy?**

 **_ Si lo estoy, pero lo más extraño es que todos esos malestares se hacían presentes cuando algunas personas mantenían contacto físico conmigo_ Dijo extrañada la pequeña pecosa.**

 **_ Pero qué extraño la única que te toco en el momento de tu llegada fue la tía abuela_ Dedujo William un poco extrañado.**

 **_ Pero estoy segura que contigo no me sucederá_ Determino con seguridad Candy.**

 **Abrazo sorpresivamente a William y para sorpresa de Candy las punzadas en su pecho a causa del dolor desaparecieron instantáneamente, William no pudo evitar sonrojarse y avergonzarse al mismo tiempo ya que inevitablemente recordó a su prometida quien había fallecido hace un año, pero se asustó enormemente cuando sintió a su dolorido corazón acelerarse precipitadamente, cosa que solo sucedía cuando Karen se encontraba a su lado, para cuando Candy lo libero de su cálido abrazo le dedico una hermosa sonrisa cargada de inocencia y sencillez.**

 **_ ¿Te diste cuenta de que contigo no me sucedió lo mismo? Aun no logro comprender por qué con algunas personas me sucede y para con otras no_ Exclamó Candy.**

 **Cuando de la nada Stear y Archie interrumpieron la tranquilidad que reinaba en la habitación, ambos chicos centraron su total atención en la pecosa.**

 **_ Hola Candy yo soy tu primo Stear y el idiota que se encuentra a mi lado es mi hermano mayor y se llama Archie _ Pronuncio Stear con cierta gracia en su presentación.**

 **_ Discúlpalo Candy solo sabe decir estupideces_ Externo Archie muy colérico ante la penosa presentación.**

 **_ Mucho gusto chicos me alegra poder conocer a tan atractivos muchachos jajajaja_ Dijo Candy a punto de reírse histéricamente por la graciosa presentación del dúo dinámico.**

 **_ Por cierto ¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor?_ Externaron preocupadamente los hermanos.**

 **_ Si, muchas gracias por preguntar y disculpen las molestias que les ocasione_ Externo muy apenada la pecosa.**

 **_ Tranquila pequeña, para eso somos familia mmm bueno yo me retiro tengo que avisarle a la tía que ya te encuentras mucho mejor ella está muy preocupada por la salud de su nieta. Chicos por favor traten de no incomodar a Candy, quieren_ Se marchó William no sin antes besar cariñosamente la frente de Candy**

 **_ Bien, Candy háblanos un poco de ti prima_ Dijo con mucho interés Archie.**

 **_ Yo también quiero conocer un poco de ti Candy_ Exclamo Stear con entusiasmo.**

 **Los tres se sumergieron una charla muy interesante, Candy les conto sobre su vida en Chicago antes de que sus padres fallecieran y sobre todo quienes significaban Anthony y Rose Mary en su vida, Stear y Archie jamás imaginaron que Candy fuese una chica tan jovial, alegre y humilde lo que para los chicos genero una muy buena impresión, pero ellos tampoco perdieron la oportunidad de capturar la atención de la pequeña pecosa contándole sus graciosas aventuras y sus gustos. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Candy, fue enterarse de que William es adoptado.**

 **_ ¿Están completamente seguros de lo que me están diciendo?_ Pregunto con incredulidad Candy**

 **_ Claro, que es verdad solo que esto es un secreto de familia, al igual sobre lo que le sucedió a su prometida.**

 **_ ¿Prometida?**

 **_ Su nombre era Karen, ellos se amaban mucho, Karen era una chica formidable pero la tía no le agradaba para nada los orígenes de Karen ya que ella provenía de una familia muy humilde sin riqueza o estatus social, pero lo más extraño fue que antes de casarse, Karen se suicidó, su muerte fue un rotundo misterio pero en fin las autoridades no nos revelaron más_ Relato con mucho pesar Stear.**

 **_ Por Dios, William debió de haber sufrido mucho_ Exclamo Candy con gran pesar.**

 **_ Si, así es, pero nunca lo dejamos solo siempre procuramos evitar que el dolor de haberla perdido no lo terminara de hundir por completo, pero sin embargo nos sorprendió mucho la frialdad de la abuela, a veces decía que dios había castigado a Karen por oportunista y que la muerte no era más que suficiente_ Externo Archie con enojo.**

 **_ Y lo peor es que Elisa no perdió la oportunidad de volver a seducir a William y eso que decía que Karen era su mejor amiga ya que Elisa los presento en una fiesta pero lo que ella no se esperaba es que ambos terminarían por enamorarse perdidamente_ Continuo Stear.**

 **_ Elisa, ¿Quién es Elisa?_ Pregunto Candy.**

 **_ Es verdad, los Legan estuvieron presentes cuando te sentiste mal es por ello que no tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlos pero en fin, los Legan tienen amistad con nuestra familia desde hace mucho tiempo aunque a Stear y a mí no nos agradan en lo más mínimo, son la avaricia en persona Elisa solo busca poder convertirse en la esposa de William, durante un tiempo salieron pero por ahora no han sido nada más. Por cierto Candy debes de tener mucho cuidado con ellos nosotros presentimos que Neal ya te echo el ojo al igual que Elisa y Sara también debes tener cuidado_ Explico Archie.**

 **Completamente sumergidos en su conversación fueron abruptamente interrumpidos para bajar a cenar, Stear y Archie dejaron a Candy sola en la que sería su habitación, de cierta manera Candy sentía que no pertenecía a la familia Andrew, su fallecida madre se alejó de ellos porque no aprobaban su unión con su padre un humilde medico solo sabía de la existencia de los Andrew por breves anécdotas que su madre le relataba pero una extraña sensación la invadió mientras observaba el atardecer desde la ventana del balcón, el cielo rojizo que ya anticipaba el venir de una hermosa y fría noche le hizo recordar la extraña visión que había tenido antes de desmayarse y si no mal recordaba el extraño hombre participe de su visión la llamo por otro nombre el cual ya no le era posible poder recordar.**

 **Una vez que bajara con ropa mucho más cómoda deshaciéndose de su vestido negro se presentó en el comedor a cenar y la familia Legan le fue presentada por la anciana mujer que decía ser su abuela, comenzó a sentirse muy incómoda con todos ellos a excepción de Stear, Archie y William de esa manera pequeñas punzadas de dolor comenzaban a invadir nuevamente su pecho no le agradaba en lo más mínimo como la observaban principalmente Neal quien parecía desnudarla con la mirada.**

…

 **Había transcurrido un mes desde su llegada a Londres a Candy le gustaba convivir con sus primos ellos lograban arrancarle las más hermosas y sonoras carcajadas que los cautivaba, un día habían decido acompañar a la pequeña pecosa a presentar su examen de admisión para la universidad, la tía abuela no dejaba de presionarla con respecto a tener que prepararse en todos los aspectos para que el día de mañana pudiera liderar junto con sus primos todo el imperio Andrew, eso sí no había día alguno en el que extrañara a Anthony y a Rose Mary aunque debes en cuando se comunicaba con ellos, al igual que extrañaba con mucho dolor la ausencia de sus padres en su vida .**

 **Candy esperaba con mucho nerviosismo presentar su examen, no le agradaba del todo tener que estudiar negocios internacionales ya que no era algo que anhelaba pero no tenía otras opciones ya que tampoco se había planteado lo que le gustaría ejercer en toda su vida, los chicos la esperarían afueras del campus una vez que terminara de presentar la prueba; con determinación se dispuso adentrarse al aula que le correspondía, en el camino trato de animarse a sí misma, iba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos cuando una extraña chica que corría despavoridamente por los pasillos choco con ella de frente provocando de esa manera que las cosas materiales de ambas cayeran al suelo, las dos se agacharon al mismo tiempo para poder ayudarse mutuamente a recoger sus cosas.**

 **_ ¡En verdad lo siento mucho ¿Te encuentras bien?!_ Exclamo la extraña chica con suma preocupación.**

 **_ Tranquila, no te preocupes estoy bien ¿Y tú, también estas bien?_ Externo Candy.**

 **_ Si muchas gracias por preguntar, lo que sucede es que se me hizo demasiado tarde, mi examen de admisión para la carrera de negocios internacionales está por comenzar_ Explico la chica.**

 **_ Yo también voy aplicar examen para la misma carrera, mucho gusto mi nombre es Candice, pero por favor llámame Candy_ Se presentó la pequeña pecosa al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano a la chica que estaba frente suyo.**

 **_ ¡Igualmente, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Patricia O´Brian pero llámame Paty!_ Exclamo con entusiasmo.**

 **Con ayuda de Aídan, Paty había logrado poder acercarse a Candy pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el parecido tan impresionante que tenía con Mikenia, cuya belleza era igual de arrebatadora para todos aquellos que observaban con curiosidad a ambas chicas, Paty pudo sentir que la pequeña pecosa emanaba un impresionante poder espiritual al igual de que se percató de los poderes de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus que se refugiaba en el cuerpo de la pecosa lo que termino por confirmarle que Candy era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Mikenia, de ahora en adelante la protegería a toda costa no podría darse el lujo de fallarle a Aídan no después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella.**

 **Pero lo que Paty no imaginaba es que no solo tendría que proteger a Candy, si no también existía la posibilidad de que la exterminadora tendría que enfrentarse a un sentimiento que hace mucho tiempo no albergaba en su adolorido corazón…**

 **Continuara…**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Lluvia de amor"**


End file.
